Snotty's Fun Farm
by Richie Wraggs
Summary: Snotty now owns the farm and now no animal is safe from his cruelty and torment, how can Otis escape the torture. Rate and review if you will.


And now it's time for another masterpiece of modern literature Snotty's Fun Farm, a marvellous fan fiction by the tallented autor Richie Wraggs based on the famous Nickelodeon animated series based on the hit computer animated film from Nickelodeon Films. Now here's your host, Richie Wraggs.

Arr! It be Richie 'ere and oi foinally be wroiting a story on barnyard animals. This brings me back to when oi be a lad but enough 'bout that. Oi'll bet you be dying to read moi next work of art so 'ere it be!

One night Oatis the hermethodite cow and his barnyard crew where getting fucked on E while having a raging orgy. "Ohh man! It don't get any better than this!" Orgasamed Otis as he was jacking off and using Pip the rat's giant head as a butt-plug. "You said it Otis!" Muffled Pip with his oversized head wedged up Otis's anus. The rest of the animals where humping each other up their assholes in a line. "Otis, why are you doing the Billy-no-mates?" Asked Rover. "Come and join our sex anal chain conga!" "No thanks guys! I think I'll sit this one out." Said Oatis fearing that they may make fun of his tiny dick. "Whatever, Oatis you pussy." Said Freddie while being sandwiched between Peck and Pig then he started chanting "You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking!" Then all the other animals joined in. "You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking! You don't make friends by wanking!" Otis got pissed. He shouts "STFU!" and ran up to the chain and pushed them over. They all fell like dominos and where left with their dicks bent out of shape except the girls since they were using strap-on dildos. "Otis you fucking dickhead!" Shouted Rover. "look what you done!" "Oh my god I'm sorry!" Said Oatis trying to kiss ass so they won't give his ass such beat down. "We don't give a shit!" Shout the angry male animals before they all jumped over Oatis and started gang raping him up the ass brutally. Then the Farmer walked in. "What in tarnation is going on here?" He said and when he saw every animal fuck Otis up the ass all at once. "Guys! Guys! My ass is so full of jism I need to shit!" The farmer was shocked at the sight of this and died of a heart attack instantly. "Way to go Otis you piece of shit!" Said Rover. The new owner of the farm was Snotty. The animals were shitting themselves because Snotty and his butt buddies gang rape them every time they visit. Snotty and his gay lover came over and put all the anmals innto bondage machines. "Ha ha ah!" Now I'm gonna have my way with you animals and no-one can stop me!" said Snotty donning a crotchless leatheer suit thenhe wedged a vibe up his ass and his dick hardened up and fuck oatis in the ear. "Ohyesohyesohyes! This is so fucking fine!" Said Sntty! "Mmmm! Mmmmmm!" Muffled Otis with a gag in his mouth. Snotty's friends were having sexy fun time with all the other animals. Snotty filled Otis' head with spunk. "Whoops!" Said Snotty. "I forgot to get condoms, oh wait, you'll do!" He picks up Pip and wedges his dick up up his tiny anus and used him as a condom as he fucks Otis up the ass until Pip was shot into Otis' stomach when Snotty came again. "I guess that's enough for you!" Later on the despicable rapes paused for the day. Inside Otis Pip crawled out Otis' ass and realised him from the bondage machine. "C'mon Otis!" Siad Pip "Lets make those mother fuckers pay!" Otis nodded, "We'll let you guys out later" Said Otis to the others. Otis went to Snotty's house dressed up a gas man. "Hello, sir! I'm the local gas man and I think someone reported gas leakage in you house may I check it." Said Otis while wearing such an obvious disguise. "Who the fuck are you trying to fool? Boys we have an escapee!" Alarmed Snotty. His bitches came out weilding shock staffs. Pip ran into the house dressed in a dynamite vest. "Stay back I'm fucking loaded!" Shouted Pip. "You're just a fucking rat, what are you gonna do?" Laughed Snotty. "I'll blow the fucking house sky high!" "Yeah right!" Snotty pulled out a shot gun and blows Pip away how ever the shell also hits the vest and a fireball raises the house to the ground killing everyone inside.

Epilogue

All the trapped animals in the barn were never found and all starved to death over time.

The end!


End file.
